Research Facility
The was a remote laboratory complex located not far away from Edward City. It was located to the north of the Missile Silo, and to the southeast of the Military Facility. History The complex was constructed or re-purposed in 2009, following the acquisition of Dr. Edward Kirk and his Third Energy research. The facility's primary task was in performing research on Third Energy, though also included laboratories for other purposes as well. In early 2010, the research facility was victim to a criticality incident, wherein an area several miles in radius of the Third Energy Facility was sent three million years into a dinosaur-inhabited future world. For the first few years, dinosaurs were not known to exist, but slowly expanded in number and range with the jungle, starting from smaller dinosaurs and followed by larger species that posed a threat to humans.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), room: "Control Shack", examine: "The daily logs taken by the security guards are scattered everywhere. According to the records, for a while after their arrival to this world, there were no dinosaurs seen. But from a few years ago smaller sized dinosaurs started to appear around the area. Since then it seems as though the experimental activities had decreased." A laboratory for animal testing was repurposed for the capture of Compsognathuses, small dinosaurs which were hated by the researchers for stealing possessions and which were also a food source attracting Velociraptors to the area.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Researcher's Notebook". Possibly as a result of the jungle's consuming of the facility, the lab workers were also forced to set up beds in this room. Elsewhere in the facility, the lab team held the bodies of children in tanks filled with a preservation fluid. Their unexplained nonexistence on Edward City records was of great curiosity, and Col. Maison, the officer in command of the Army, wanted autopsies performed on them.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Report on Unidentified Body". Nonetheless, the researchers still strived to determine the conditions of the accident which sent them through time, hoping that it would be useful in trying to somehow use Third Energy to reverse the incident. Complications arose when they lacked sufficient storage space to store the results of their calculations and as a solution the Army began to collect any computers and instruments that could be spared for the project effort. It was believed that once sufficient computer power was achieved, the calculations could be performed and they would reach a breakthrough. However, the military base was attacked by Velociraptors ahead of the experiment, and a shipment of materials failed to arrive, preventing the experiment taking place. The research team considered migrating to the Missile Silo where they could use its computers, but were cut off.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Researchers Records". The Third Energy data ultimately got into the hands of Col. Maison, who had made his base on the other side of the lake. An unknown period of time after the facility was abandoned, Col. Maison sent out a team to recover any left-over data of value, including the autopsy disc.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Soldiers Papers". Days later, TRAT Lieutenant Dylan Morton and SORT agent Regina made their way towards the facility in search of parts for their patrol boat. The heavy vegetation prevented them from exploring the complex as a whole, but Lt. Morton was able to investigate one side of the complex. An attack by the Full Faces during Regina's visit left the bridge to the Missile Silo totally useless during their escape. Architecture The Research Facility was totally transformed by the emergence of jungle. The facility's entrance was consumed by vegetation, which made the road inaccessible and forcing all travel either through the jungle to the north or over a bridge to the Missile Silo. The complex had a second story on it, though this appears to have been only an observation deck at the entrance. Areas * Control Shack (セキュリティ管制室) * Power Source Room (機械電源室) * Precision Lab (精密実験室) * Research Facility/Back (施設・裏庭) * Research Facility/Entrance (施設・エントランス) * Research Facility/Passage (施設・連絡通路) * Research Lounge (研究用広間) Gallery Psxfin 2014-08-12 21-51-57-474.jpg|An animal testing lab was turned into a shelter. Psxfin 2014-08-12 21-49-59-451.jpg|The Jungle overgrowth was strong enough to collapse the roof in places. Psxfin 2014-08-12 21-47-21-898.jpg|The front entrance was left inaccessible. Psxfin 2014-08-12 21-46-47-355.jpg|As was level 2F. Research Facility Back - ST300 00001.jpg|The loss of the main road meant travel had to go through a storage yard. Research Facility Back - ST300 00006.jpg|View of the Missile Silo from the broken bridge. Psxfin 2014-08-13 20-50-17-444.jpg|Overgrown vines totally destroyed the Precision Lab. Psxfin 2014-08-13 20-45-33-990.jpg|The Power Source Room became a nest for larger dinosaurs after the facility was abandoned. Psxfin 2014-08-31 15-35-56-796.jpg|CCTV was nonetheless in use. Bibliography * Sources es:Instalación de investigación Category:Research Facility Category:Dino Crisis 2 locations